


Voice

by phoenixjustice



Series: Second Greatest drabble-verse [1]
Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set sometime post-Gokaiger.</p><p>A Wish, a deep seated desire...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voice

Voice  
By: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger is property of many people who aren't me. I only own this story and make no profit from it.  
Warning: Rated K+ for mentions of slash, etc.  
Pairing: Sid/Joe.  
Setting: Sometime post-Gokaiger.  
Summary: A Wish, a deep seated desire...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
He tried, though it was often a losing battle, to not dwell on the past. Looking back at the past only left him feeling sad and hollow and full of what-if's. He had what-if's. What if he had been stronger. What if he had been quicker. What if he had confessed his hidden feelings to his mentor and friend. What if that could have changed things, made a difference...

His mind thought of the what-if's and he hated himself for it. It was hard to move on when the face of Sid came so easily to mind; his voice as if a caress to his ears, could remember the feel of his warm hand upon his shoulder and his even warmer smile. His greatest wish was one he could not have.

Not unless...

"Marvelous." he speaks up.

"Eh?" the Captain speaks up at the wheel, looking a bit contemplative himself. 

"Hurry it up; we won't find the Second Greatest Treasure in the Universe at the rate you're going."

Marvelous snorts, but complies.

A wish, a deep seated desire. Want. ...perhaps the Second Greatest Treasure could grant him that.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

\--PhoenixJustice


End file.
